A rise to power
by AndrewtheMerp
Summary: Aaah! Run run run! It's time for a little spice in Valoran, as The Master Tactician allies with the void! Now, onwards - DEMACIA! IDK if any ChampionxChampion, but who knows.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I made a bit of stuff before, but they all were too unhopeful. This is the first I actually have hopes for enjoy, and please review! I like reviews.**

Jericho Swain was not an ordinary man. In fact, he wasn't really human anyways.

On his rather ordinary office, his desk was cluttered with the most unusual things you could imagine. And on the desk were two peculiar things.

One was a crow with 6 blood-red eyes that cawed loudly and flapped to Swain's shoulder.

The second was a mysterious necklace that had a gem at the end. Except, again, this was no ordinary gem. It would have been completely black, were it not for the green eyes that glared at Swain from the necklace.

As of Swain, he was currently writing a note to a certain assassin that he trusted with many things. Given her loyalty and her incredible determination, she would be his most dangerous weapon.

Finishing the note with a small flick of the quill, he waited for it to dry, then gave it to the crow.

"Beatrice," he spoke, "To the Du Couteau assassin."

The crow known as Beatrice cawed in acknowledgement and took the parchment, then took to the night sky.

Swain watched it leave, then looked back at the necklace. Putting his finger to the gem, he created the connection between himself and … the creature.

_'Cho'Gath,' _he acknowledged.

_'Swain.'_ The voice in his mind struck a small chord of fear in Swain, and he shuddered for a second. _'I hope you remember… I do not like to be kept waiting here. I wish for a feast …' _

_'You know the time is coming. The next full moon, 3 days away.'_

_'Then you must give us what we seek.'_

_'It will come to you, as you well know.'_

_'Then I will see you in 3 days, Swain … 3 days … and then I will take it.'_

The connection dissipated, leaving Swain still slightly afraid (though he would never admit it; he was a Noxian) and he smiled. Who could stop him, he who had LeBlanc by his side and the Void at his command? He was not called the Master Tactician for nothing, either.

He would burn the world with his power, and from the he ashes he would rise to rule.

Though no one except a select few would know it, the pieces of the chessboard were already moving.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ionians knew a bit about the Void. The creatures that lived there were unholy, never go looking for them, in other words, they had a bit of basic knowledge.

The thing that they didn't know was that a Void portal would open, and coincidentally when the sentry shifts were going on.

So it was on both sides a surprise, both pleasant and shockingly horrible.

Now, to simply walk and bump into a big red thing with sharp teeth and green eyes is … well … not the best thing that would happen to you. Especially when they're from the Void.

The Ionians didn't know it was from the Void, although they would find that out soon enough.

20 minutes later, the whole shift was dead, with only the bones of their body on the ground. In another 3 minutes, not even the bones remained; only the red ground that was now soaked with blood.

When the next shift woke up, they wondered how they could have gotten such a good sleep.

Then, of course, they looked at the clock.

An hour later, they would arrive to see nothing of the sentries, only the red, slightly wet ground.

In the Plague Jungles

"OMNOMNOMNOMNOM!"

Wukong had returned to the Plague Jungles just in time to hear a strange noise as soon as he entered it. _Funny,_ he thought, _why are my monkeys not here? They're supposed to be…._

And then the thing came out.

It wasn't from this world, Wukong was sure of that. If it was red, had green eyes, and looked really weird, it wasn't.

It had blood on its teeth too, and something that looked an awful lot like monkey fur.

Enraged that it was attacking his monkeys, he immediately sprang into action, summoning a Nimbus cloud to quickly travel the distance between him and Cho'Gath, then bashing him on the head.

He then immediately regretted being so close when the spikes came flying at him, impaling him. It was fatal, but he had to get back to his Master.

He knew the reason for the disappearance of the sentry guards.

Cho'Gath watched the strange monkey flee. He thought of pursuit, but he realized that it might inflict another painful bruise on the head. No, let the monkey run away, he would eat him later.

He groaned as he grew larger, and his bones and flesh became thicker and longer. The monkey he had digested … well … it seemed to be helping him, so whatever. Still, he hated fur.

He lumbered back to where the Voidlings were, and he would contact Swain.

They would destroy everything.

Then Cho'Gath realized he'd never tried the flesh of crows. He was rather eager to try it, but that could wait.

Until the world was all ashes, and the Void would take it.


End file.
